Insel, an island of adventures! (Pokemon Violet Ep.1)
This is the first episode of Pokemon Violet Plot Chris and Helen arrive at the Insel region along with their mom, and they are both ready to begin their Pokemon journey. Episode -Plane labeled "Sinnoh Airlines 151" flies and about to land at Insel- Electronic voice: Attention passengers, we are about to land on the Insel Region Airport. Chris: I can't wait to get off the plane! Helen: I also can't, I wonder what amazing Pokémon we'll be able to find there! Caroline (Chris and Helen's mom): Don't be so excited now, why not wait until we get there? Chris and Helen: Ok. -Insert epic remix of the original Pokemon theme here- -Plane lands after a few minutes and our main characters leave the plane- ???:Inspect every passenger. Guards: Yes sir. -A bunch of masked guards interrogate and inspect the people- ???: What are you 3 here for? Caroline: Who are you? We just moved here! Trevor: I am Trevor, leader of Team Unglück. Dialga, Umbreon, come out and say hello to our new guests -Trevor sends out Dialga and Umbreon- Umbreon: Umbreon! Dialga: *epic roar* Chris: he-he-hello! Trevor: Ok, you may go, but don't try anything funny. My grunts and admins are aways watching. Le sudden Meowstic: I hope you heard'im *walks away on all 4s* Helen: Did that Pokemon just talk? Caroline: Let's just go to our new house. -a few hours later, when our main characters finish unpacking- Caroline: Why don't you kids just go meet Professor Acacia and get your starter Pokemon? Chris and Helen: YAY! -2 minutes later at Prof. Acacia's lab- Prof. Acacia: Hello kids, did you come for your starter Pokemon? Chris: You bet we did! Prof. Acacia: So, why not present yourselves first? Helen: I'm Helen and this is my brother Chris Prof. Acacia: Alright, you may choose *puts tray with 3 Pokeball on the table* Ok you little guys, you can come out! -Spinoburn, Polvine and Seadrako come out of the Pokéballs- Spinoburn: Spino! Polvine: Pol, Polvine! Seadrako: Drako. Helen: They are so cute! Chris: I take the fire one Spinoburn: Spinoburn! -Chris picks up Spinoburn and it's Pokeball- Prof. Acacia: So you'll take Spinoburn, what a nice choice! What about you, Helen? Helen: (So he's taking the fire starter, well let's see how he'll like this) I'll take Seadrako! -Helen takes Seadrako and it's Pokeball- Prof. Acacia: What a great choice! Why don't you go outside and play about with your new pals? Chris and Helen: Ok -our 2 heros leave the lab and are having fun with Spinoburn and Seadrako- Chris: Why don't we have a battle? Helen: Ok! Battle Time: Chris vs. Helen Spinoburn (Fire Lvl. 5) vs. Seadrako (Water/Dragon Lvl. 5) Spinoburn uses Scratch, causing a decent amount of damage. Seadrako uses Bubble, causing a good amount of damage. Spinoburn uses Tackle. Seadrako uses Tackle, they counter each other causing a decent damage to each. Seadrako is dizzy. Spinoburn uses Scratch, winning the fight. ---- Helen: Well, it seems I lost... Chris: You know what they say, there's no point crying over spilled milk. Let's go- Prof. Acacia: Kids, wait! I have something else to give you! Chris and Helen: Huh? -Prof. Acacia gives them 5 Pokeballs, a Pokedex and a badge case- Prof. Acacia: These Pokeballs are for catching other Pokemon, the Pokedex is for the information on Pokemon and this case is for your Gym badges. Now you can proceed on your journey! Helen: Ok, Hey Chris, I bet I can become the champion waaay before you get your 6th badge! Chris: Wanna bet on that? Let's go! Narrator: So our heros' journey begin, what amazing Pokemon will they discover? What dangers will get in their path? These and more questions will be answered and raised in the next episode of Pokemon Violet THE END(for now) Important happenings * Chris and Helen get their starters and begin their journey. * They have their first battle. Trivia *The "151" in their plane is an obvious reference to the number of Pokemon that were in the original 1st generation *The Starters kinda break the formula, the grass one isn't a dinosaur, it's an octopus. The fire one is another lizard, which breaks the trend of each fire starter being based on one of the chinese zodiac symbols, and the water one is a fully aquatic animal rather than a half-aquatic animal. Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Violet